Four Days
by Lucyh95
Summary: Set directly after the events of ACWNR. Four days. It had been four days since that fateful expedition.


**Four Days**

* * *

He had noticed. Of course, he had. He could feel that stare following him through the mess hall from miles away. That weird woman. She was the first to be genuinely interested in him. Not for personal gain or anything. Just genuinely interested it seemed. Most people stayed the hell away from him. But she was... different.

Was she even in her right mind to want to talk to him of all people? What the fuck was even remotely interesting about him?

He turned away, bowl in his hand, pretending not to notice her, searching for an empty table. He had come here to get dinner, however hungry he was not. And looking down at the watery substance that was supposed to be his food, made it even less appetizing.

Out the corner of his eye, he saw her coming closer. He turned his attention back to the food before him. Couldn't she just stay away? He really wasn't in the mood for— well, anything.

It had been four days. Four days since that fateful expedition.

Four days since his own stupid pride paid the highest price.

Four days since he made his choice; his choice of following the man he had vowed to kill.

Yes. He had made his decision of moving forward, wanting to see the same sight as that man. Erwin Smith, his brilliance was not lost on Levi. However, he was still trying to adjust. Still trying to come to terms with the loss of his dearest two friends—who were now, thanks to him, nothing more than mangled, bloody remains.

He sighed. He really wasn't hungry. This was actually the first time since coming back that he had come to the mess hall. There were just too many people. Too much noise. _Too many unfamiliar faces._

Luckily, most left him alone. They knew better than to bother him with useless talk.

Expect one person clearly didn't get the hint, or maybe she didn't care at all; she was really heading his way now. _Fucking great._

He sighed again and kept his eyes on his unappetizing bowl of food, readying himself for whatever the hell she wanted to say to him. It was too late now to flee, anyway.

"Hey. Mind if I sit here?" She didn't wait for an answer and sat down across him. She nodded toward his untouched meal. "Not really hungry, eh? I know it is not the most appealing looking meal we get here, but the taste is not bad."

She began to eat.

How the fuck could somebody be so comfortable around someone like him?

He sighed for what must have been the fifth time in a span of ten minutes.

"Why are you here?"

Hange put her spoon down. "Why? Mmh, because I want to? All the other tables were already full, and you were sitting so alone here, so I thought—"

"What is it that you want." The words were sharp. Sharper than he intended. But shit, she made him feel cornered. He honestly didn't know what to do with her curiosity and friendliness.

She was silent for a moment, eying him. And Levi had to look away from her prying gaze.

"Well, apart from just enjoying your company, there's indeed something I want from you."

Levi turned to look at her. "And that is?" He suddenly felt so tired, and something resembling a headache was beginning to form behind his eyes.

"I want to show you something." She looked him dead serious in the eye.

He squinted at her. "What? What the hell would you—"

"You have nothing to do this evening, right?"

_Well, not really, aside from maybe putting a few new holes in the wall of his room._

"Maybe."

"I truly want you to see something."

"Not interested."

"I promise, it will not take much of your time."

Goddamnit, couldn't she just stop pestering him? What was there so necessary to see, anyway?

"If I come with you, will you stop bothering me then?"

**000**

It was at nine o'clock when she stood before his door like she said she would.

Hange lead the way, him trailing behind, silently cursing himself, and the woman ahead of him.

They went up a few stairs before coming to a halt in front of a door.

He frowned. "Where are we?" And Hange smiled softly. "You'll see in a sec."

She opened to door and gestured him to follow her. And he did and stepped onto a roof, into the last rays of the setting sun.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Hange turned toward him, gesturing to skyline behind her, smiling.

Levi had to admit, it actually was a pretty sight. The horizon was painted crimson with streaks of purple and pink, bathing the whole roof in an orange glow. _But why—_

"This place is also pretty good for watching stars."

"Eh?"

"It's going to be a clear night, so the stars will be visible rather well soon."

He turned toward her. "Is this the reason you dragged me out here?"

"Well, yes." She patted on the stone next to her. "Come sit down. It'll not take long before the stars come out."

He stared at her for a moment, not knowing what to make of this whole situation, but then followed her example and sat down next to her.

He didn't know why, he had no clue why he didn't just leave her behind, and go right back to his muggy room.

Maybe it was because it was actually a pretty sight, or perhaps it was because... because it made him _remember_. Remember another time that now seemed infinitely far away—a lifetime ago. Another time where the stars were clear and sparkling, another time where he had smiled, looking up at those white gleaming specks far away beyond his reach.

_Yeah... maybe._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this small story!

All the mistakes are mine.


End file.
